


宇智波佐子与她的小狗狗

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 小狗狗=小狐狸现pa 佐助单性转16岁高中生X31岁佐子阿姨色情描写有！
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 年差 - Relationship, 鸣佐子
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	宇智波佐子与她的小狗狗

说起来，男人这种生物，不管是五十岁也好十五岁也好，都想找女人做那档事。药店里不是有卖壮阳药吗？明明身体已经对性事无能为力了，大脑却还是一个劲地想做那档事。女人经常很惊讶为什么男人在危急时候还会想着这档事……真的是抱歉啊，这大概是男人的诅咒吧？  
十三岁的时候鸣人被满员的孤儿院踢出来，卡卡西把他介绍到了宇智波佐子家暂住。  
一开始见到佐子时，鸣人觉得她是个凶巴巴的女人，好像用两根手指头就能捏住你的后颈肉把你从她整洁的家里丢出去。  
“漩涡鸣人？这就是要我帮忙照顾的小孩吗？”女人扫了一眼鸣人后便扭头质问卡卡西，她说话的语气之强势，完全压制住了卡卡西老师。  
简单的交流之后，她最终收留了鸣人。  
宇智波佐子是个让人看不出年龄的女人，说她年轻，她的气质却有一点像童话故事里的恶毒巫婆；说她年长，她的脸上没有一丝皱纹，白净如雪。是佐子要鸣人叫她阿姨，鸣人就一直叫她阿姨了。  
本来鸣人不过是在佐子家暂住，但佐子因为公司职位的变故，和鸣人待在一起一个月之后竟然被外派到美国的分部去当法律顾问了。临走前佐子允许鸣人长期住在她的公寓里。  
一转眼，佐子离开三年了。三年之后的夏天，佐子忽然从美国调回了日本。  
完蛋了！难道自己要永别这种自由自在的生活了吗？  
鸣人怀着这种悲痛的心情坐着卡卡西的车去机场接佐子。  
刚下飞机的佐子穿着一双运动鞋，一条黑色的长裤和浅色的T恤，头发及肩，有几撮黑毛在脑后翘了起来。  
鸣人在身后被卡卡西推了一把踉踉跄跄地撞上去。卡卡西的本意是让鸣人主动替佐子拿行李，鸣人这个混小子却一个滑跤和佐子撞了个满怀。佐子睁大了眼睛，十三小时的连续飞行让她的大脑迷迷糊糊的。她撞上鸣人后，冰凉的手抓住鸣人的手腕，拉稳了鸣人。  
在学校里鸣人和异性的来往就像物理老师脑袋上的头发一样少，此时被眼前黑发的美女拉住手腕，鸣人吓得差一点就要跳起来。  
“鸣人吗？”佐子阿姨的声音不细也不粗，非常的温和，她听上去困困的，“你好像长高了不少。”  
佐子一个人不可置信地带了四个行李箱回来。行李把后备箱塞满之后还占据了半个后座。鸣人和佐子都坐在后座，狭窄的空间让他们两个挤在一起。尽管佐子刚才才说过鸣人长高了，但她根本就没有把鸣人当成一个满腔热血容易冲动的青少年。在她的心里，鸣人的本质还是那个十三岁营养不良的小男孩吧，所以佐子毫不介意地靠在鸣人的身上睡着了。具体来说，佐子原本是趴在行李箱上睡觉的，但高速公路上一个颠簸把她晃到了鸣人的怀里。鸣人还在因为两个人相接触的大腿而感到悸动，这次佐子直接趴在他的胸口，鸣人整个心脏都快要炸开了。  
佐子的身上飘来一股女人的幽香；鸣人保证在这之前他绝对不知道女人的幽香是什么味道，但是一闻到佐子身上引人口水涟涟的香气，鸣人的大脑自动就窜出了这个词。女人的皮肤和男人十分不同，鸣人的手臂摸上去不知道为什么就像磨砂玻璃似的，可能是因为喜欢打篮球的缘故，鸣人手臂上的毛孔也比较大。但佐子的手臂就是白白软软的，手腕那一截最细，然后慢慢地一点点变粗，上手臂有一部分的肉软得像融化的芝士蛋糕。而且啊，最糟糕的是，阿姨的胸部正压在鸣人年轻的胸膛上。这……鸣人根本就不敢去想！鸣人恨不得现在两眼一翻直接昏死过去，可飞快的心跳不断地捶打着鸣人的胸膛。在回程的一个小时里，鸣人一边害怕自己剧烈的心跳声吵醒佐子阿姨，一边为自己憋在裤裆里的小兄弟默默流泪。  
大脑的血液全部流到裆部的下场就是等鸣人帮佐子把行李扛回家，听到浴室的水声才迷迷糊糊地意识到十六岁的他要和三十一岁的佐子同居这件事。  
鸣人这下是真的白眼一翻倒在沙发上差点晕死过去。  
半个小时后佐子清爽地从浴室里出来，一边用毛巾擦着头发一边看向拘谨地坐在沙发上的鸣人。她不知道，在这半小时里鸣人跑去附近的麦当劳上了一次厕所，还在房间里打了两发手冲。  
“今晚一起出去吃饭吧。”佐子随意地说道。  
“嗯。”  
鸣人趴在沙发上心里默默地哭泣。

牙是鸣人的狐朋狗友之一，他常常来鸣人家打游戏。可最近鸣人多次拒绝他的邀请，在一个无聊的周六下午，牙只好不请自来了。  
牙摁下门铃之后，忽然觉得这间公寓已经发生了牙所不知道的某种变化。  
公寓里传来一阵仓促的脚步声，那阵脚步声朝着大门的方向过来。  
门被鸣人哗一下打开之后，牙看到了鸣人身后，一个坐在客厅沙发上的黑发女人。那女人，怎么说呢？她穿着浅蓝色的家居服，明明把百分之八十的身体都好好地遮了起来，却让牙一下子看呆了眼。  
牙指了指鸣人，又指了指鸣人身后的成熟女人。  
“你的……”  
佐子从沙发上起身走到门边，正好听到了牙的声音。  
鸣人注意到身后的佐子，连忙捂住牙的嘴，不知道是真生气还是慌得不行。两个少年竟然在眨眼间就打打闹闹地消失了。佐子盯着空荡荡的大门，若有所思。  
等鸣人回来的时候，佐子已经回到了自己的卧室。佐子翻出一本书，却怎么也看不进去。三十一岁的她至今也没有谈过一段长久的感情，追求她的男性没有一个是能让她看得上眼的。出生名门家财万贯也好，雄心壮志斗志昂扬也好，没有一个男人经得起时间的考验。有钱人处久了就会让她发现那些有礼貌的举止不过是虚荣的假象，有上进心和能力的男人处得久了慢慢就会暴露出无能的一面。佐子交往过的那些在别人眼中堪称完美的男人都不过是纸糊的，无聊至极。佐子宁愿自己一个人度过这辈子，也不想把时间花在他们的身上。  
但是这次回到日本见到长大的鸣人后，佐子竟然重新对异性燃起了希望。鸣人这小子，虽然干什么什么不行，吃饭还比别人吃得多，可是他不管做什么都是全力以赴，就算失败也不会气馁。在孤儿院长大的鸣人有一种纯粹的勇气，这一点让佐子很欣赏。  
七月底，佐子作为鸣人的家长去旁观了鸣人的棒球比赛。原本不过是打发时间的下午，佐子却渐渐被在球场上奔跑的大叫的鸣人吸引了注意力，开始对比赛的局势关心起来。鸣人丢出的指叉球成为了他们决胜的关键，连在旁观席上的佐子都为之心跳。她想起了自己在法庭上取得第一次胜利的那一场庭审。鸣人是不得了的能够带给别人活力的男孩。  
本以为鸣人这家伙的女粉丝应该不少，没想到旁观席上的女孩看到鸣人投出的关键球后，只是惊讶地说：“什么嘛，原来这家伙也能投出这种球，我要开始对他刮目相看了！”  
佐子默默地想：高中女生真是肤浅，比起鸣人她们竟更喜欢故作深沉装模作样的男生。  
比赛结束后，佐子去球场的出口等鸣人。鸣人和他的队员们勾肩搭背地从出口挤出来。在夕阳中，佐子单肩背着一款黑色的小包包，在微热的风中与鸣人四目相对。鸣人的表情有一瞬间的僵硬，但很快地对着佐子露出了一个大大的笑容。  
鸣人挣脱掉他的同伴，朝着佐子小跑过去。  
“佐子阿姨。”鸣人看向佐子的眼睛，原本高昂的声音因为疲惫而变得柔和，“你看我今天的比赛了吗？”  
红通通的脸庞，就好像是一只急切渴求奖励的小狗狗。  
佐子伸手摸了摸鸣人的脑袋。鸣人这家伙，不知不觉中身高已经超过了佐子。鸣人被佐子摸过头之后，眼睛睁大得好像要滚出泪水来。  
这孩子气的一面填满了佐子的心房，不过这样的鸣人很快就消失了，鸣人的腋下突然钻出了另一个少年的脑袋。  
“阿姨，不能让鸣人一个人独占你的鼓励哦！也请表扬表扬我吧！”是牙。  
脑袋接二连三地从鸣人的周围冒出来。鸣人忍无可忍把那些混蛋全部打飞，用力地把佐子护在自己的身后。  
“你们这群散发着恶臭的混蛋小子们都离阿姨远一点！佐子又不是你们的阿姨，你们回去找自己的阿姨啦！”  
鸣人刚才一个没留意，把佐子用力地拽到自己身边时，佐子猛一下撞上了鸣人的背部。鸣人正气冲冲地朝着队友撒气，没有注意到被他堵在身后的佐子。刚刚结束比赛的鸣人的身体热乎乎的，有一股特殊的汗味。鸣人的肌肉一条一条地鼓胀起来。这身体好像牢笼一样把佐子囚禁了起来。  
“哎唷，这么小气干嘛！”  
鸣人骂骂咧咧地推着佐子逃离这群野狼的发情地。  
“阿姨，他们就是一群青春期发情的臭混蛋而已！”鸣人为刚才差点没有护住佐子而感到后怕。沿着江边的小路回家，鸣人把手里的石头用力地扔进河里。  
“佐子阿姨，你一定要离他们远远的哦！”  
鸣人用蓝色的眼睛认真地盯着佐子说。他的脸上还贴着一枚OK绷。  
佐子一直很沉默，直到她突然朝鸣人伸出一只手。  
“鸣人，握一下我的手。”她想要这么命令鸣人，但说出口的声音却变了样。  
“哦……”  
鸣人有点困惑，但还是伸手握住了佐子。  
佐子的手并不是像棉花一样柔软的手，而是有一点力度的，与她那只软绵绵的上手臂触感极其不同的手。  
鸣人握住佐子的那一瞬间，佐助好像被雷打了一样。十六岁鸣人的手已经像男人那样宽阔有力了，而且他的手心里长着运动留下的粗糙的厚茧，在佐子的手心里留下了极其强烈的所谓的“揉捏”的感觉。人在周而复始的生活中会对周遭的事物产生一种倦怠感，这种感觉会削弱人类的感受力与想象力。在被鸣人握住手的那一刻，鸣人掌心的温度还有指纹的纹路，全部都透过佐子手掌上的接收器顺着神经元一路噼里啪啦地电进她的大脑里。  
“怎么了，怎么突然要我握你的手？”鸣人不解地歪了歪脑袋。  
十六岁的少年果然和那些老谋深算的成年男人相差甚远。佐子松了一口气，心里却长起一种痒痒的骚动。她没有松开，而是牵着那只手了。  
佐子在心底纠结万分，但是她没有办法抵抗鸣人这双手的魔力。她为这样的自己感到羞耻。  
鸣人搞不懂佐子的举动，快步跟上了佐子的步伐。  
佐子阿姨和鸣人认识的女性都不一样。作为大律所的名牌律师，她在法庭上叱咤风云。但最让鸣人佩服的地方是，佐子作为一个律师会推掉自己不喜欢的案子。虽然佐子是女人，但佐子也有自己的信念，她只会为了自己所相信的事情所辩护。  
当然啦，身为三十一岁的单身女性兼知名律师，佐子是个认真又严格的人，凡事只要不顺她的心，她就会当着对方的面指出。这好像常常会引发职场上的不快。不过和佐子相处得久了，她的同事自然就知道哪里是佐子的雷区不能去碰。他们和佐子不用长时间待在一起，所以最可怜的要属鸣人了，他就经常被佐子有些神经质的固执折磨。比如混色的衣服绝对不能丢在一起洗，还有当天换下来的袜子要立刻手洗掉之类的……只要鸣人没做到，佐子就会抱着胳膊监督鸣人直到他优先把这些事做完为止。  
这么严格的女性，在日常生活中也有随意的一面。  
佐子在家里就不穿Bra。  
这件事是鸣人想破脑袋都想不通的。  
为什么穿西装去上班的女人在一个有男人的家里会只穿吊带和短裤走来走去啊，把这里当她家了吗？……好像这里本来就是她的家。  
血气方刚的鸣人每次看到这样不在乎穿着的佐子就只能欲哭无泪地回房间躲起来打手冲。

一直以来，鸣人的心底都对佐子怀着一份憧憬。如果惭愧可以分为三个等级，轻度、中度与重度，那么鸣人对佐子的爱慕大概只有中度惭愧的程度。  
佐子阿姨这种成熟的女人，不管是哪个青少年与她同住在一个屋檐下都会想入非非的好不好。  
把愧疚感分担给不存在的空气人之后，鸣人就不再因为自己和佐子的春梦而害怕在几分钟后在餐桌上见到佐子本人了。其实也可以说，在频繁地梦见佐子阿姨之后，他习惯了手冲完就见到本人的早晨。  
鸣人清晨手冲之后精神会格外清爽，看佐子的眼神也会变得比以往还要温顺。  
不过在佐子的眼里，鸣人隔三差五就会在早餐桌上对她露出满脸的笑容，这好像在暗示他们发生过什么一样。但是佐子却没有讨厌鸣人把她当成幻象对象。这件事让她心烦意乱，像胃里长出一只小鸟，但她却不讨厌。更何况，鸣人每隔几天都要在房间里打手冲，在这种频率下这个小孩居然还那么活力十足，佐子不敢细想鸣人的精力到底有多旺盛。  
三十一岁的阿姨在床上的时候会罕见害羞地抱着蓬松的枕头想，自己是不是开始缺爱了，竟然会不知羞耻地注意到十六岁鸣人打量她的目光。佐子把手伸进优衣库常见款式的棉质睡衣，握住自己的胸部。胸部柔软地在她的掌心滚动，乳头埋在乳晕中间，一股幽香散发出来。佐子闭上眼睛。她的身体还没有呈现出衰老的趋势，皮肤又光滑又紧致，腰间也没有一丝赘肉，屁股也好好地翘着。但是佐子已经不像从前一样在意自己的身体了（虽然以前也没有很在意过），衣柜里配套的内衣和内裤越来越少，比起有蕾丝花边的，更喜欢穿棉质的奶奶款。这样的自己，鸣人到底抱着多少分的敬意在爱着呢？  
借着鸣人给她带来的刺激，佐子重新穿起了蕾丝边的内衣。  
佐子就是这样的一个女人，她总是想要自己的改变不要被人发现，所以决定改变穿衣风格之后，也会先从最隐私的内衣裤开始。  
“说起来，佐子阿姨最近的内衣风格变得性感了好多。”  
被十六岁的鸣人从背后压在灶台上对着耳朵说出这种话的幻想，佐子不是没有过。  
“阿姨会生小孩吗？”  
被鸣人恶劣地捏住乳房，用下流的语气调戏道。  
“怎么办，想想就好嫉妒佐子阿姨的小孩；明明我才是这个世界上最需要阿姨牛奶的那个人啊 。所以阿姨涨奶的时候，第一时间来找我吧。”  
律所的女性洗手间里有哺乳间，有些女性也会毫不介意地在能被人看得到的地方哺乳自己的孩子。看到白色的牛奶从乳头流出，被婴儿蠕动的嘴唇啄进去之后，佐子竟然想到了在同样场景下的自己和鸣人。  
尽管在律所这种高强度的场所，也有相当一部分女性在佐子这个年龄就已经生了小孩。妈妈们对自己产乳的讨论有时是不会顾忌未婚女性的。佐子讨厌结婚，讨厌被自以为是的男人骑在头上。那群垃圾在社会陈旧的观念里以为自己生来就比女人尊贵，这样的男人不过就是人间之屑。  
佐子的同事很难相信佐子在心里居然萌发了母性，她可是曾经在法庭上把对方说哭过的女人。大家都以为这样的佐子会找一个和她“政治联姻”的男人，然后用尺子一点点地丈量着养育后代。母性是什么，完全和这个魔鬼一样的女人没有任何关系！  
但是，佐子的确对一个十六岁的少年产生了从来也没有过的母性。鸣人是个孤儿，从小缺失父母的教育，所以做事的时候莽莽撞撞又冒冒失失。有几次佐子看到鸣人在阴天里自己一个人在公园里打篮球。篮球跑远了之后，他就必须要过去抱着篮球回来。鸣人将球投进球框，把滚远的球捡回来，找好位置，再一次重复这个动作。他一个人能这样玩一整个下午。回来的时候还会笑着对佐子说，今天过得很开心。  
说完之后就去洗澡，然后裸着肌肉开始慢慢膨胀的上半身在家里到处乱走。  
鸣人稍微有一点驼背，于是佐子就对他说了“我可不喜欢驼背的男人”，这之后鸣人就卯足了劲挺直腰杆。  
“我在努力哦，阿姨！”鸣人永远都能给佐子这种绿色植物一样朝着阳光生长的勃勃生机，明明每次运动过后身体都红彤彤的像刚刚煮熟的虾仁。

三十一岁的阿姨和十六岁的少年之间的微妙平衡是很难维持的。终于有一天，一向谨慎的佐子犯下了一个极其严重的失误。她在洗完澡之后把换洗的内衣裤连同上班的制服一起落在了浴室。  
那阵子佐子在处理一个繁琐的案子，同事在她洗澡的时候打了电话过来，佐子就匆忙淋浴之后回房间工作了起来。  
不知道幸运还是不幸，佐子只用十五分钟就解决了突发事件。她刚松一口气就想起了自己落在浴室的换洗衣服，连忙起身准备收回。结果浴室的门已经关上了，一阵水声从里面传出来。一定是鸣人在里面洗澡。  
“鸣人，你在里面吗？”  
佐子差一点就朝浴室这么问道。但她忍了下来。鸣人不一定都没有注意到洗衣篓里她的内衣，这么一叫的话，他肯定就知道了。而且佐子其实还有一点在意……因为她今天穿的是淡蓝色的棉内裤，简直和老奶奶穿的没有什么区别。  
别看啊、千万不要看到……！  
就在佐子纠结的时候，浴室的门却突然打开了。鸣人穿着一件白色的T恤，站在佐子的面前无辜地看着她。佐子愣住了。  
“阿姨，有事吗？”  
不要看鸣人现在像个没事人一样站在佐子的面前，其实他已经看到了被佐子脱在洗衣篓里的内衣裤了。以往的佐子绝对不会犯下这样的错误。今天佐子的内衣是纯黑色的，内裤则是淡蓝色的。鸣人抱着洗衣篓站在佐子的面前，脑子里被这两件东西给塞满了。  
“啊。”佐子若无其事地捏了一下手指，说，“我准备去洗水果，想问你想不想吃，顺便帮你洗一点。”  
“我就不用了。”鸣人说道。  
被洗衣篓遮住的下体早就硬得不行了。鸣人的心好像在滴血。  
刚刚洗过澡的佐子阿姨的头发都没干透，散发出比任何时刻都要浓烈的香气。她佯装没事看着自己的眼睛轻轻颤抖着，大概是发现自己把内衣裤遗落在浴室了吧。阿姨紧张的时候会捏自己的手指。  
“如果没事的话，我去洗衣服了。”鸣人绕过佐子。  
佐子却拉住了鸣人的手臂，抢过了洗衣筐。  
“今天我来洗吧。”  
争抢的过程中，佐子的头发略过鸣人的鼻尖，洗发水的气味窜进了大脑。鸣人没按耐住自己，一个用力把洗衣筐打翻了。鸣人的卫衣包着佐子黑色的胸罩掉了出来。佐子的脸刹那间一直红到了耳根。  
鸣人的心一咯噔，慌乱地蹲下去把衣服揽进衣篓。手指碰到内衣钢圈的那一刻，大脑里所有的神经都短路了。  
鸣人慌忙说道：“阿姨是因为内衣的事情而不好意思吗！完全没必要哦，毕竟我和阿姨之间差十几岁嘛！”  
鸣人把衣服抖一抖就算拢在一起了。他不敢去看佐子，但又觉得这种时候为了让自己的谎言更可信，必须要正面对上佐子，用力地看她一眼。于是鸣人就这么做了，却没有想到佐子的眼睛竟然在灯光下有些湿润。  
诶？为什么阿姨微低着头好像在伤心的样子。为什么阿姨在听到自己不喜欢她之后会露出这么大的破绽。  
“佐子阿姨？”鸣人伸出手想把佐子的头发撩起来。  
佐子一巴掌打掉了鸣人的手，快步走回了房间。等佐子关上门之后，她感到一阵后悔。她为什么要在小孩的勉强露出这么狼狈的姿态啊。难道她很在意鸣人说她年纪大这件事吗？三十一岁的年纪，一点都不大啊拜托！明明是个小孩而已，居然敢对大人这么不敬。明明只是小孩的胡言乱语而已，佐子竟然受到这么大的打击。隔天佐子就把新买来的内衣裤全部打包丢掉了。  
这夜之后，表面上佐子对鸣人的态度没有变化。但是佐子是那种不会让人轻易看出她的改变的女人。  
小鬼哪里知道阿姨的好啊……！  
佐子早餐吃煎蛋的时候默默想道。  
鸣人读完高中上大学之后他们之间应该就不会再来往了吧？ 在这之前，就把鸣人当初一个普通的小孩就好了。  
佐子戳着煎蛋，把蛋黄戳破了，流出黄色粘稠的液体。  
就在佐子决心摆脱鸣人时，鸣人却在那个晚上确定了一件事，那就是他爱上了宇智波佐子。佐子不是欧巴桑，鸣人从一开始就把佐子当成一个女人去看待，只不过他们之间的悬殊太大，以至于鸣人一直以为自己是完全配不上佐子的。那天晚上，看到佐子无助地站在自己跟前的样子，鸣人感到了自己的强大。那一刻，他是可以占有佐子的。  
不过鸣人的直觉知道，这种占有是最短暂的肉体上的占有。阿姨的身体不像少女那么僵硬，鸣人能感受到，阿姨的胸部绝对像黄油那样柔软。虽然佐子没有生过小孩，但鸣人就是这样倔强地以为着。外表强硬的佐子，拥有一对比谁都要柔软的胸部！虽然很抱歉，但少年鸣人的大脑里就是这样理解佐子的柔软的，不是从她每天晚上督促自己做作业的严厉中品味，而是从她的胸、臀和大腿。因为十六岁的鸣人把佐子阿姨完全地当成了他的女人。至少当成了未来的女人。  
佐子感受到了那个夜晚之后鸣人的干劲，但她忙着工作上的事情没有深思。这放任鸣人每天都沉浸在与佐子阿姨结婚的幻想中，鸣人的心慢慢发生了不可逆转的变化。比如，鸣人对A片的喜好慢慢从年轻的巨乳转向了有母性的阿姨。鸣人对着放在数学作业上的手机屏幕，一边打手枪一边想他的阿姨身材绝对要比这些女优更好。  
青春期荷尔蒙冲脑的鸣人绝对不会像那些圣贤之士学习，有机会他就一定要享受阿姨的身体。比如在高峰时段的地铁，还有学累了借口躺在阿姨腿上的时候。虽然膝枕大概率会被拒绝，但鸣人还是死皮赖脸地一次又一次提出要求。  
阿姨夜里会在客厅的沙发上读书，鸣人便找准时机装作偶然地一边叹气一边从卧室出来。  
“又做不下去了吗？真是笨蛋吊车尾。”佐子从书中抬头朝他望一眼。  
有时佐子会穿睡裙，大部分还是穿以舒服为主的棉质睡衣。虽然鸣人更喜欢能把胸型勾勒出来的睡裙，但如果在穿着睡裙的阿姨的大腿上躺下，不要三秒钟他就要硬了。  
在佐子因为看书而心情愉快时，鸣人可以像个孩子一样对她撒娇。  
佐子不知道，鸣人躺着的位置可以闻到她腹部的味道。  
有一次，或许是故意吧。看到鸣人躺得那么舒服，佐子故意弯下腰去拿茶几上的原子笔。佐子俯下身后，乳房结结实实地压在了鸣人的脸上。鸣人一瞬间就从睡梦中惊醒。  
“唔！阿姨！”  
她没有穿内衣……！  
鸣人还没来得及说什么，佐子就恶作剧地推开了鸣人。很可惜这只是佐子和鸣人开的一次玩笑。虽然这次玩笑的后果是鸣人流了十几分钟的鼻血，加深了佐子拥有着柔软乳房的坚信。

大约是上帝可怜年轻的漩涡鸣人只能孤独手冲这件事，加快鸣人与佐子关系的机会在年末悄然而至。鸣人保证自己绝对没有在去居酒屋接佐子时想那些不该想的事。他百分之一百尊重女性。  
不过碰见醉酒的阿姨后，鸣人就头大了。  
佐子被两三个女同事搀扶着，走起路来歪歪扭扭，完全没有平常雷厉风行的范。  
“哟，鸣人！”佐子看到眼前的鸣人后，竟然一挥手摁住了鸣人的裆部，鸣人打了个激灵，佐子却用力地揉了揉鸣人委屈的弟弟，“让阿姨知道一下你长多大了啊！”  
这么说了。  
结果把鸣人和周围的同事都吓得魂飞魄散。  
“佐子这家伙每次年终会都会喝得这么不省人事啦，完全让人看不出来平常居然是那么严肃正经的人。”同事A说。  
要说为什么的话，因为佐子阿姨是闷骚啊。鸣人从别人手中接下佐子，默默地想到。  
同事的车到了，他们走得很急。这家居酒屋离佐子的公寓很近，鸣人准备带佐子走路回去。目送佐子阿姨的同事上车时，鸣人在车窗外对她们说：  
“谢谢你们帮忙照顾佐子。”  
是佐子，没有阿姨。那天晚上的鸣人穿着黑色的羽绒服，十六岁的脸上仍然带着少年特有的朝气。背着居酒屋的光，他大胆地向社会伦理发出了挑战。  
不过同事们似乎没有察觉到鸣人已经纵身一跃跳过了伦理的深渊，而是留下了对这个少年蔚蓝双眼的深刻印象。  
“好了，佐子阿姨！”鸣人一拉，让佐子靠在自己的身上，“我们也回家吧。”  
“唔，鸣人……”佐子嘟囔道。  
“是，阿姨？”鸣人搂着佐子的腰带她往前走。  
佐子有些冰凉的手盖住鸣人托着自己腰的手，鸣人察觉到了佐子的异样，他低下头看向佐子，佐子抬起头用湿润的黑色眼睛凝视着他。佐子的身体像鸣人想象的一样柔软，可能是喝了酒的缘故，在冬天能感受到佐子身上扑面而来的热气。  
“呕……”  
“佐子阿姨！”  
鸣人狼狈地把佐子拖回家后，佐子连忙跑去浴室洗澡。洗完澡后，佐子不屈不挠地在家里大闹了一通，一会儿要把家里仙人掌的刺全部拔光，一会儿揪着鸣人的鼻子要测试鸣人憋呼吸的时间。  
“哇，鸣人——”佐子看着秒表说，“你已经憋了十分钟了。你要挑战吉尼斯记录吗？”  
鸣人无奈地说：“我可以用嘴巴呼吸，佐子阿姨。”  
佐子半跪在沙发上捏着鸣人的鼻子，因此鸣人的眼睛就对着佐子的胸部。鸣人猝不及防地抱住了佐子，把整张脸都埋在了佐子的双乳间。乳房又香又暖，和鸣人想象的一模一样。不过乳房的下半部分被内衣挡住了，内衣真碍事！鸣人委屈地从佐子的胸前抬起头。  
佐子红着脸看着他。佐子的皮肤很白，脸红起来像是梅花从雪地里映出来一样。  
看佐子没有反对，鸣人得寸进尺地伸手捏住了佐子的胸部。佐子轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
忽然就咚的一声整个脑袋撞到鸣人的额头上，昏睡过去了。  
鸣人疼得直抽气，一边捏着佐子的乳房一边说：“难道这里是阿姨的睡穴吗？哪有被捏了胸部之后反而睡着的人啊！拜托，我可是鼓足勇气要非礼你，麻烦阿姨拿出一点干劲来反抗我啊！”  
再怎么捏佐子的胸部，佐子就是没有醒来的迹象。刚才还哈哈大笑的女人，现在在酒精的作用下满脸通红地睡死了。  
“嗯……”佐子哼道，忽然一巴掌打向空中，“快点把被告人的资料给我拿过来！你这个废物！”  
就在被巴掌打到的几厘米外，鸣人害怕地看着阿姨。  
没办法了，先把阿姨抗回房间吧。佐子阿姨房间里的暖气比较大。一直待在客厅是会感冒的。  
佐子房间的床单是淡紫色的。今天夜里的月光特别明亮。鸣人把佐子放上床后。不想走了。他把手摁在佐子穿着内衣的胸上，咽着口水用力地揉了几下之后，内衣被鸣人揉掉了，圆滚滚的乳房隔着一层睡衣贴在鸣人的手掌中。  
佐子的胸部是不是真的像鸣人想的那么柔软呢？  
鸣人不知道花了多少时间下定决心，终于慢慢拉开了佐子衣服的下摆。  
佐子的左乳从内衣里撇了出来，挤成一条椭圆形的肉。在月光下，乳晕的颜色淡得几乎看不见，只能见到围绕中心展开分布的几粒小小的凸起。鸣人的太阳穴好像挨了重重的一拳，失去了神志。他发现，自己找不到佐子的乳头。  
鸣人在大脑中翻阅自己看过的黄片记录，很快就意识到，原来佐子是内陷乳头。这件事无疑在鸣人的性癖上用力地踹了一脚，痛得爽到迷失自我了。  
鸣人没有丝毫犹豫用食指拨开了佐子的乳晕，企图从中揪出乳头。在软软的乳房的海洋中尽情徜徉了一会儿，鸣人俯身下去含住了佐子的乳房。身体被外人刺激，佐子发出了一声闷哼。但鸣人一点也不怕佐子醒来，不如说，他现在就希望佐子能醒来看到眼前的这一幕。他是绝对不会趁佐子睡觉的时候迷奸佐子的。当然他也不是什么白痴，除了插入这件事情之外，该享受的他绝对会不留情面地享受一遍。  
鸣人把佐子的睡衣解开，顺带着把睡裤也脱掉了。  
佐子的胴体在月光下像洁净的大理石雕塑。鸣人撑在佐子的身上，捧住佐子的脸，用拇指拉开了佐子的嘴。佐子在洗澡的时候顺便刷了牙。她非常的爱干净，再冷的冬天她都会洗澡。佐子的身上一股被体温蒸过的沐浴液的味道，还有佐子自己的乳香味。佐子的唇肉被拨开，露出了洁白的贝齿。鸣人低下头吻住佐子的嘴，伸出舌头搅拌着佐子的口腔。佐子深陷昏迷，舌头像被麻痹了一样只能小幅度地摆动，喉咙倒是自发地吞咽着口水。  
鸣人把内裤脱了，阴茎硬得贴到腹部。  
鸣人倒在佐子旁边，任凭月光照着佐子白的发光的身体还有他直指天花板的阴茎。佐子的身体忽然像蛇一样蠕动了一下。蛇是感温动物。佐子阿姨也是。她侧过身子，缩进了鸣人的怀里。  
鸣人愣了一下。他伸手抱住佐子，嘴唇贴着她光滑的微热的额头。  
顺便牵了一只佐子的手到自己的阴茎上。  
佐子现在的状态自然不可能帮鸣人手淫，鸣人只好握着佐子的手包裹在自己的阴茎上自慰。佐子的手软软的。鸣人一边舔着佐子的下巴、脖颈和肩膀，一边牵着佐子的手自慰。不知道过了多久，皱着眉头射在了佐子的大腿内侧。  
虽然在昏睡，但佐子的身体好像还有反应。佐子的乳头被鸣人拨扯得高高翘了起来，泛着一圈淡淡的水光。鸣人帮佐子擦掉淫液时抬起了佐子的腿。佐子的大腿肉感十足，被高高地抬起来之后，大腿连着臀部形成了丰腴的水滴形。鸣人小心翼翼地伸了一根手指摸进佐子的双腿之间。指尖好像碰到了一块吸满水的海绵。鸣人的心一跳，用手指往缝隙里插了进去，湿湿粘粘，淌满了佐子的水。鸣人大着胆子往伸出一插，手指好像刺穿了这个世界的表象，插进了宇宙。鸣人连忙把手指拔了出来。在佐子亲口答应之前，他是不会插入佐子的。  
鸣人连忙拍了拍脸，让自己清醒了一些。不过自己的小兄弟早就硬如当初，不解决也不行。而且佐子的手再怎么帮他手冲鸣人也感觉不到更多的快感了。  
佐子挣扎了一下，迷迷糊糊地抬起手抓住了鸣人赤裸的胳膊。鸣人还以为佐子要醒了便俯下身去看她的脸。没想到佐子没醒，只是觉得冷，想要一个拥抱。  
“佐子阿姨……”鸣人用力地把佐子拥进怀中，感受着怀里这具温柔的躯体，“不管多少次，我都会给你拥抱的。”  
被鸣人抱了个满怀，佐子好像终于满足了。她歇息在鸣人的怀里，任鸣人把她的身体翻了一个面。鸣人把阴茎对上佐子的阴唇，没有插入，而是笨拙地模仿A片的情节，在佐子淫液的润滑下去戳佐子的阴蒂。佐子的腿夹得不算紧，但对于鸣人而言已经够爽了。用胯撞着佐子的臀部，没过多久鸣人就抱着佐子射出了。  
佐子发出了一声闷哼，身体往后一缩，用力地躲进鸣人的怀里。  
明明是三十一岁的阿姨，怎么还这么喜欢撒娇呢？鸣人红着脸笑了笑。也不知道第二天醒来的时候阿姨会不会因为今晚的事情生气。但鸣人已经想好了，就这么做吧，他是不会后悔的。比起默默无闻地暗恋阿姨一辈子，还不如就这样扯下两个人的窗户纸，用身体把心情表达得清清楚楚。  
鸣人抱着佐子睡着了。佐子在鸣人的怀里睡得很香。第二天醒来的时候，佐子因为宿醉而感到头痛，但她继而发现自己和鸣人一丝不着地躺在一起，而且鸣人的阴茎软在自己的大腿上，一看就知道发生了什么。  
佐子最开始沉浸在震惊中一动不动；她不敢相信昨晚自己居然不受控制地与鸣人做了，虽然身体没有任何地插入感。  
佐子醒来之后，鸣人也跟着醒了过来。阳光从窗户照进来，把鸣人的头发打得像是雪白的。鸣人挣扎了一下，睁开了眼睛。  
“早上好，佐子阿姨。”鸣人抱住了佐子，有些紧张地把头埋在佐子的肩膀里。  
佐子说：“这是怎么回事？”  
鸣人捏了一下佐子的乳头，嘀咕道：“你昨晚喝醉了。”  
“你才十六岁，鸣人。”  
鸣人抱住佐子，佐子的身体在发抖。鸣人无言地看着佐子的耳朵。  
“我知道。但是我会长大的。”  
“鸣人，你不知道我到底做了什么。”佐子的声音渐渐失去理性。  
佐子其实有一颗像她的乳房和大腿一样柔软的心脏，明明是被鸣人非礼的现在，却把责任一个劲地揽到了自己的身上。佐子喜欢上了鸣人。她这种女人只会对自己喜欢的人这样掏心窝的好。  
鸣人拉住佐子的肩膀，想把她转向自己。但佐子不想面对鸣人，鸣人只好硬扯把她扯到自己的面前。  
果不其然，阿姨的眼睛已经湿了。鸣人笨拙地擦掉佐子的泪水，把佐子的双手拢在一起变成握拳的手势，再用自己的手包裹上去。鸣人的手还不够宽阔到能够完全地包住佐子的手。鸣人看着佐子，本来准备好的演讲全部泡汤。他咬着嘴唇呆了半天，最后只能憋出一句：  
“跟我结婚吧，阿姨。”  
佐子愣住了。  
鸣人又用力地说了一次，这次差一点咬到自己的舌头：“跟、跟我结婚吧！佐、佐子！”  
佐子眨了眨眼，把手抽出来，掐住了鸣人的脸：“你在说什么啊，吊车尾。结婚？”  
佐子真掐，疼得鸣人眼泪都快出来了。他的脸被佐子掐得变形，只能磕磕绊绊地说：“真的啦，我没有、开玩笑……而且你不要担心，昨晚我没有插进去啦。如果你没有记忆的话就当我什么也没做就好了。”  
“你要娶我吗？”佐子松开了鸣人的脸，又问了一遍。  
“唔……对啊。”  
佐子阿姨好凶。鸣人在心中默默哭泣。  
“你，一个班级吊车尾，想要娶我这样的女人？”  
佐子阿姨好严格！  
鸣人差点被吓哭了：“对、对啊！我知道我现在不够格，但是你给我几年，我一定会长成一个立派的大人！”  
“痴人说梦！”  
佐子两只手一起上，凌虐鸣人的小猫脸。  
这个家伙，想要娶我？  
“你想得也太美了！我宇智波佐子是被你睡了一晚上就得跟你结婚的女人吗？十六岁的小屁孩，就你还想娶我吗？”  
“对、对不齐、、好痛！好痛啊佐子阿姨！！”  
“不许道歉，你这个趁人之危的小人渣！”  
佐子给鸣人的胸口来了一计肘击，鸣人痛得差点吐血。鸣人伸手抓住了佐子两只手的手肘，把她压在床上。  
“要说的话佐子阿姨也有不对的地方！明明知道我把你当成爱慕对象，却还敢在我面前破绽百出。佐子阿姨要为你的勾引付出代价！”  
佐子被鸣人压住动不了身体。忽然胸口传来强烈的刺激，乳头被整个含进了鸣人的嘴里。鸣人用力地把内陷的乳头啜凸了出来。佐子没办法再对自己撒谎不喜欢鸣人了。挣扎的力度也消去了大半。  
“阿姨。”鸣人松开佐子的手腕，捏住了另一只乳头，他从双乳中抬起头问道，“看来阿姨很喜欢哦。”  
“吵死了！”  
“阿姨！”鸣人吻住佐子的嘴，轻轻地吻，“阿姨，我好喜欢你哦。我会做一个配得上你的男人的，从现在开始我就要好好读书。”  
佐子看着鸣人，终于笑了起来。她突然推开鸣人，翻身坐到了鸣人的身上。  
“接下来的部分就是犯罪了，鸣人，你有这样的觉悟吗？”  
“有！”  
鸣人笑道：“因为我是要娶佐子阿姨为妻的男人。”


End file.
